


Histories and Chemistries

by JustClem



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fun, High School, Humor, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Violence, Light Angst, Lighthearted (For the most part), No Smut, Perfect Student Adora, Physical Abuse, Rebel Catra, Star Student Adora, catradora, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustClem/pseuds/JustClem
Summary: "Hey, Adora."Her deep blue eyes closed and a huge breath was forced out of her lips.Dealing withhertooka lotof mental preparations, after all.~One is an infamous troublemaker who breaks rules on a daily basis. The other is the so-called perfect popular girl. The former always follows the latter around, poking fun at her despite the latter showing that she doesn't want the troublemaker around. But is there something more toward them than this weird frenemy relationship?





	Histories and Chemistries

"Hey, Adora."

Her deep blue eyes closed and a huge breath was forced out of her lips.

Dealing with _her_ took _a lot_ of mental preparations, after all.

She then shut her locker with more force than necessary, turning her head to see the infamous Catra; the school's most widely-known student, popular for her many quirks involving talking back to teachers, making insensitive jokes in front of teachers, picking fights with just about anyone she didn't like, and just generally… being herself.

Adora took a small step back to admire the girl's choice of clothing today. She knew it was a bit weird but... she couldn't help herself.

After all, this was the first time she'd seen the troublemaker after the long winter break. It had been too long…

Catra was wearing a lighter set of clothes due to the shift from the frosty winter to the calmer spring; maroon red tank-top, jeans with a darker shade of red, completed with black leather boots.

Her red bandana was intact, as usual, wrapped neatly and perfectly around her forehead, giving her dark tresses a wilder look. Once again, Adora asked herself why the school hadn't confiscated the clothing… but then she remembered that, with this girl being Catra, the school's staff had already tried… and got the middle finger in response… possibly also a broken nose.

Her freckles were less visible, but the blonde was able to spot it anyway. They highlighted her already-pretty face, like icing on a delicious chocolate cake.

Her strong, built body was leaning itself against the locker, one arm on the metal surface while the other hiding in the pocket of her jeans.

Catra, of course, also wore that crooked, cocky, enchanting grin.

The grin that promised all kinds of trouble.

The grin she hated and loved.

Adora scowled. "What?"

Her heterochromatic eyes blinked as she put one hand over her heart quite dramatically. "Ouch. That hurt."

Despite her annoyance, the corner of her mouth twitched forward - just a little.

"Good."

Without another word, she turned and left the locker, her books and pencil case already propped in her hand. She took a short glance at the school's clock and muttered a soft curse, realizing class wouldn't start in another hour.

She was too early.

Which meant she couldn't talk with her group of friends since they were still at home.

… Which meant she had to deal with the infuriating girl. By herself.

Adora didn't know whether she was blessed or cursed.

Her footsteps - light and even - echoed in the empty hallway.

Another set of footsteps - lively, boisterous, a little clumsy - trailed behind her.

"So," the raspy voice boomed. "I was thinking…"

"Really?" she quipped. "I find that hard to believe."

Adora then stopped in her tracks, realizing that might've been a little too insensitive…

But then the troublemaker behind her barked a laugh and when she turned to face Catra, she found nothing other than mirth glinting in those unusual eyes as she pocketed both of her hands, her posture slouching.

Catra adored her. She always had since a very long time.

Adora never knew why.

"Yeah," a snort, "me too." Catra's features softened and all of the energy to fight within Adora fled away. "Listen, we used to be good friends…" _That_ was an understatement. "And I know you don't like me all that much anymore…"

No. No, she didn't. What she felt towards Catra now couldn't be classified as mere 'liking'...

It couldn't be classified as 'hating' as well…

She didn't know how she felt towards her ex-best friend.

She only knew that whatever it was she felt towards Catra… She never felt that way toward anybody else. It was only her.

And it served to confuse her even more.

"I need someone to tutor me on history and chemistry. And I was hoping that 'someone' would be the brightest, smartest, most popular blonde in school." Her head tilted to the side, a soft smile curling on her lips. "AKA you."

She blinked, cocking her own head to the side. "But… you're good at both of them."

Despite her brash attitude, Catra was, as a student, more than adequate. She was a quick-learner and could become one of the best students if she really put her mind to it.

She never got in trouble for failing her grade… even though that didn't mean she never got in trouble at all.

The noirette rolled her eyes, countering the smile still plastered on her lips as she strode toward her. "Yeah, I'm doing fine, but I wanna do great at it."

In a flash, Catra closed their distance. Heat rushed to her cheeks, spreading across her face. She couldn't tear her gaze away from this girl, couldn't even scowl or take a step back. She didn't want to.

She felt the other girl's breath against her own, see all kinds of thoughts and emotions dancing within those yellow-green eyes. Catra was always such an enigma. It was hard to pinpoint what she was thinking, what her goal was, and how she would achieve such a goal.

It was all so… mesmerizing.

 _She_ was mesmerizing.

"So?" Adora asked, not really knowing what she was asking.

Catra flashed another smile, one of amusement - making her wonder what the girl found amusing.

"So…" The troublemaker leaned back. Adora missed her warmth immediately. "You're going to give me lessons, twice a week, whenever you're available." Catra shifted her weight, running her hand to her prized mane. "And I'll have fun. And I'll love it. And I'll make sure you'll love it too."

Their eyes met again and Catra slowly leaned forward, stopping when their noses almost touched.

Something flickered inside those eyes; something deep and intense and raw. And that something was directed toward her.

It overwhelmed her and made her crave for more at the same time.

And she didn't know why she was feeling this way.

Suddenly, the girl's dark eyebrows furrowed and a remorseful, almost resigned look flashed across the arrogant girl's face for only a brief second.

Suddenly Catra was grinning like nothing ever happened.

Or, more likely, nothing _did_ happen and she was simply imagining it…

"And maybe we'll start being friends again." The troublemaker turned to leave, but not before looking over her shoulder and giving Adora a wink and another grin.

"Bye, Adora."

Adora said nothing as the girl's body became smaller and less clear with each step, her silhouette eventually disappearing into the school.

Her mind whirled with thousands of thoughts.

Her heart beat with millions of emotions.

Adora stood there for a long, long while, confused and flustered and happy and angry and many more things.

All she could think of was how she wanted them to be more than friends.

And she couldn't understand why.

**Author's Note:**

> What's interesting is that this can work both as a one-shot and as a chapter of a small story. 
> 
> If you want to read the full, completed story, then go and check it out on FF.net. It has 15 chapters and 20k words in total. It's not a long, huge story, but I still think it's pretty nice. There is a plot, small as it may be. I mostly just focus by creating something meaningful in each chapter to make sure it's enjoyable. I shift the focus of the story mostly on Catra and Adora's romance, even if there are quite a lot of funny moments featuring other characters.
> 
> I just finished uploading the last chapter today, so... why not, like, post the "prologue" here?
> 
> Again, thanks for reading my story. Hope you have a great day. Bye~


End file.
